


Smeared Lipstick

by ottermo



Series: Team Bobsled Drabbles [7]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Team Bobsled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottermo/pseuds/ottermo
Summary: Team Bobsled drabble from my 'Drabble a Day' project on tumblr.Posted here for #ProjectTheresa.





	

The dowager queen of Liechtenstein glared at the two late arrivals to the banquet, but said nothing.

“Uh-oh,” Martin whispered. “So much for slipping in unnoticed.”

“Just act naturally,” Theresa hissed, one hand hastily pinning back some strands of hair that had come loose during her and Martin’s accidental wrong turn in the palace gardens.

“Theresa,” Martin murmured, “You’ve got…” He gestured towards his lips.

Frowning, she checked her reflection in the back of a spoon. Her lipstick was, perhaps, a _little_ smeared. Not daring to excuse herself so soon after arriving, she wiped off the rest on a napkin.


End file.
